Transcendent
by Shadow Songstress
Summary: One thousand years ago, an ancient Priest and his warriors banished darkness from their world. One thousand years later, the Priest has been reincarnated into the body of a boy named Yugi. Now Yugi must gather the seven reincarnated warriors and call upon the Egyptian Gods. The fate of the world rests in their hands...R&R AU Blindshipping


**The following story is inspired by Yuu Watase's manga titled "Fushigi Yugi" and also "Fushigi Yugi: Genbu Kaiden". **

**I thought about it and then the idea hit me. **

**Why not be inspired by that manga (which is really good by the way) and write a story? **

**Fushigi Yugi/Fushigi Yugi: Genbu Kaiden takes place in Japan, where girls from Japan are sucked into a book called "Universe of the Four Gods" and within the story, they become either the Priestess of Suzaku, Seiryuu, Byakko, or Genbu. The girls are protected by the "Shichi Seishi." Seven humans born under the constellation signs of the respective four gods. These seven have supernatural powers that they are able to utilize in guarding their Priestess. These Priestesses are tasked with summoning their respective god. To do so, they must obtain a scroll and perform a ceremony that calls down the god from his heavenly palace. Once the summoning is complete, the god will grant his Priestess three wishes, but after all three have been granted, he will then "devour" her in a sense. **

**It's truly a great manga. **

**I highly recommend you all to go check it out.**

**Inspired by: Fushigi Yugi/Genbu Kaiden by Yuu Watase**

**Summary: One thousand years ago, an ancient Priest and his warriors banished darkness from their world. One thousand years later, the Priest has been reincarnated into the body of a boy named Yugi. Now Yugi must gather the seven reincarnated warriors and call upon the Egyptian Gods. With the fate of the world in their hands, can Yugi follow his journey through? Or will the darkness claim much more than just his heart?**

**Pairing: Blindshipping**

**Rating: T for now...**

**Setting: AU Egypt**

**Reviews welcome. **

**Constructive criticism as well.**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Transcendent **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Reincarnation**

_There exists a legend passed down since time immemorial about an ancient Priest and his seven warriors. According to the legend, in times of darkness, a Priest of Ra shall emerge, protected by Seven Warriors of immense strength and talent. Guarded by the seven, the Priest of Ra will journey to the Millennium Tablet, where he shall summon the Three Gods of Egypt. With the power of the Three, shall he banish the shadows and restore balance along with Light to the world. This shall happen once every thousand years, when the Priest and his warriors shall be sent down to be reincarnated in different bodies. Now in order to defend his beloved planet once more, his soul has reincarnated, alongside his seven loyal warriors..._

* * *

><p>A small boy wrapped in nothing more than a <em>shendyt<em>, held together around his slim waist by a a belt. His feet barely making any noise on the marble floors of the Temple of Horus. Walking ahead was an elderly man, clad in an elegant white robe. Surrounding them on either side were servants, each carrying peacock feather fans over their heads to keep the bugs away. One servant walked ahead of the group, holding a bowl of lit incense, tendrils of smoke wafting in the air like ethereal snakes.

"Are you nervous Yugi?" the elderly man asked in a gruff but kind voice.

"Just a little Shimon-sama," the boy admitted.

"Do not worry my boy," Shimon said.

"I'll try not to," Yugi bowed to the elderly Priest.

Shimon clasped Yugi's hands in his rough ones.

"The biggest day of your life is finally here. All these years I have spent as your mentor will pay off," he said to the small boy.

Yugi gave his mentor and fatherly figure a warm smile. "I cannot thank you enough for putting up with me for all these years," he embraced his mentor.

Shimon chuckled.

Today was Yugi's big day.

He was about to be anointed as a full-fledge Priest of Horus in front of the Pharaoh and the other Priests who reside here within the temple. For ten years he devoted his life to training and cleansing himself for this day. Shimon spent countless hours mentoring and teaching him how to be a Priest, as it was an honor within itself, especially within the prestigious Temple of Horus.

The entourage made their way to the main area of the temple, where a large statue of Horus, the falcon-headed God in their pantheon, loomed over visitors with one hand held up, palm facing outward to the sky.

"Pharaoh Ahknamkanon and his son is here to preside over this sacred ritual," Shimon said as they neared the hall.

Yugi swallowed nervously.

He had heard stories of the kind and gentle Pharaoh that reigned over their land, but Yugi had never even remotely heard rumors relating to the Pharaoh's only son and heir to the throne of Egypt.

When the entourage arrived at the main hall, Yugi was shocked to see so many people had gathered to witness his ritual. Shimon is the one who will be leading the ritual, and the one who will present the small boy to the Gods as a priest, and if Horus accepts him into his service, Yugi will receive a vision from the great God.

* * *

><p>"Friends, Pharaoh Ahknamkanon, Prince Atem, I welcome you all to the anointing of Yugi Mutou as a full-fledged Priest of the Great God Horus, son of Osiris and Isis, the God whom is believed to be the very first Pharaoh to have ruled our beloved land of Egypt!" Shimon exclaimed.<p>

Everyone applauded loudly at this.

"Yugi, step forth."

Yugi timidly stepped forth and knelt in front of the elderly Priest.

"Do you accept the responsibilities and duties, as a Priest of Horus, to serve and guide the people of Egypt as decreed by his will?"

"I do," Yugi said confidently.

"Do you swear to walk the path of light, and ensure those that follow, will not stray and wander into the darkness?"

"I do."

"Will you devote yourself to the service of Horus, until the day you are released and granted leave from the Temple?"

"I do."

Shimon lifted up a flask of blessed water, which he sprinkled onto and around Yugi's body, while citing a prayer in Egyptian that implored to the falcon-headed God. As the water came in contact with Yugi's skin, he let out a gasp as his vision suddenly turned white.

* * *

><p><em>"Yugi Mutou, I have been waiting for thee." <em>

_"W-Who goes there?" Yugi exclaimed in alarm, whirling around in the white vortex. _

_A figure emerged from the center of the vortex, coming closer and closer until he stood directly in front of the small boy. Yugi's eyes went wide with shock when he realized it was none other than Horus standing before him. Immediately the small boy dropped onto his knees, his head and arms held in a traditional Egyptian prayer as taught to him by Shimon since a young age. _

_"Arise my friend," Horus held a hand out. _

_Yugi shakily stood up. "W-Why are you talking to me like you know me?" he couldn't help but ask._

_The falcon-headed God cocked his head to the side, as if he didn't believe Yugi just asked him that question. _

_"I have known thee for a thousand years my friend," the God said. _

_"B-But that's impossible!" _

_"Answers shall be revealed in due time to thee, just like thy destiny, both art awaiting at the end of the light." _

_Yugi furrowed his brows together in confusion. "Can you be more cryptic than you already are?" then slapped a hand over his mouth. "F-Forgive me great one, I mean you no offense when I spoke like that." _

_Horus let out a noise that resembled a laugh or chuckle. _

_"I do not blame thee. But I have brought thee here to give thee an important task," he said to a perplexed Yugi._

_"What is it?" _

_"An ancient darkness sealed away is stirring once more beneath the sands. Thou must gather the Seven Warriors and journey to the Millennium Tablet, where thee must summon the Three Gods of Egypt to protect this land, as thy predecessor did one thousand years ago." _

_Now Yugi was truly confused. _

_"Darkness? Predecessor? Seven Warriors? What is going on Horus?" _

_Instead of answering the boy's question, the falcon-headed God tilted his head upward, as if listening to the whispering of the wind. _

_"My time here is up for now. Thy journey starts here, Yugi Mutou, for I name thee my eyes and ears in a world of chaos and turmoil. Find the Seven Warriors, gather them, and journey to the Millennium Tablet. Summon the Three Gods before darkness consumes us all. I shall see thee again, farewell my friend!" _

_"Wait!"_

_Horus exploded in a brilliant flash of gold lights._

* * *

><p>"Yugi! Yugi open your eyes," a voice said, gently shaking Yugi by the shoulders.<p>

Yugi groaned and opened his violet orbs to find Shimon hovering worriedly over him. Everyone else that Yugi grew up with in the Temple were around him as well, even the Pharoah and the Prince themselves.

"What happened?" Yugi pressed a hand against his forehead, where his temple was slightly throbbing.

"That's what I was hoping you could tell _me _my boy. I was in the middle of blessing you, when you suddenly passed out and fell over. Are you feeling faint? We can finish the ritual later," Shimon said gently.

"I-I had a vision? Or was it a dream? In any case...Horus came to me..."

Now the Pharaoh knelt in front of Yugi, placing hands on either side of the boy's shoulders. "You saw the Great God Horus? What did he say?"

"Something about finding the Seven Warriors...and bringing them to the Millennium Table?" the boy held a hand against his head, as if trying to recall the vision.

"It is true father," the Prince said.

Pharaoh Ahknamkanon frowned at this. "Hmmm...Priest Shimon, I have a request to make of you."

"What is it Pharaoh?"

"Please entrust Yugi to my care for the time being. Of course, once I am done with what I need to do, I shall return Yugi to you and he can come back to take up his duties as a Priest of Horus."

Both Yugi and Shimon were surprised by this sudden request.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Review?_

_This is just a preview chapter of sorts? _

_Do let me know what you think!_

_Until I upload the next chapter!_

_See you then. _

_Shadow Songstress~ _


End file.
